


KHR: Story of the Mare Rings

by WendyMcTorry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, love these guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyMcTorry/pseuds/WendyMcTorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this parallel universe of sorts, the arcobaleno have the Mare Rings. And just like the Vongola Rings, they are distributed to people chosen by the arcobaleno. Tsuna and his guardians are tasked with teaching and protecting the holders of the Mare Rings! Once the new members are trained, their mission will be to defeat the Milefiore. But just as training is about to begin, the Mongolia Guardians and the new Mare Ring holders are switched with their ten-years-younger self by Irie Shouichi. So now nobody knows how to use the rings, and they have to work together to try to figure it out before the rings are taken by the Milefiore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KHR: Story of the Mare Rings

"Tsuna, big news." Reborn smiled. 

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed in excitement. "It's been forever! How are you?" 

"I'm good. And you?" 

"Me, too. Kyoko and I are expecting." 

"There's going to be more Dame Tsunas?" 

"Reborn…" Tsuna sighed. 

"I mean congratulations. I knew you'd succeed. Not just in the mafia, but in life. Congrats, Tsuna."

"Thanks, Reborn." Tsuna smiled and hugged his best friend. "What's this big news?" 

"Oh, I almost forgot due to the shock that Kiyoko thinks you're capable of being a father." 

"Okay, as I get older, your jokes get more rude." Tsuna laughed, obviously knowing he was kidding. 

"Anyway, do you remember the tri-ni-set?" 

"Yeah. The Mare rings, Vongola rings, and Arcobaleno pacifiers." 

"Exactly. You have the Vongola rings, we have the Arcobaleno pacifiers, and now, a group of people has the Mare rings." 

"We destroyed the Vongola rings." 

"You did what!?" Reborn exclaimed angrily. 

"Reborn, they're more danger than they're worth. Without the tri-ni-set, Byakuran can't succeed." 

"No! Without the Vongola Rings, YOU can't succeed! What if Byakuran had gotten the Mare rings? There'd be absolutely no way for you to counter him! There's only one power strong enough to stand up to the Mare rings, and you destroyed them!?" 

"We won't let Byakuran get the Mare rings." 

"And you're lucky as hell we Arcobaleno didn't! Here's a list of the people who have the Mare rings. Station your guardians at their houses. You have to go, too." 

"You want us to just leave the hideout? There are Milefiore everywhere!" 

"So you'd better get to them before they do, then." 

Tsuna called an immediate meeting of all his Guardians. 

"What's this about, Boss? It seems urgent." Gokudera noticed. 

"It is. Reborn stopped by." 

"How's the kid?" Yamamoto asked. 

"Good. He's good. But he came with big news. The Arcobaleno have found and now distributed the Mare rings. Byakuran will obviously target them the second he starts tracking them. We need to get to them with Mammon chains instantly. Got it?" 

"Got it." Everyone said. 

"On the table here are seven pieces of paper. It's information about the new holders of the Mare rings. I'll take Arlo, the holder of the Mare Ring of Sky. Gokudera, you take Maria, the holder of the Mare Ring of Storm, and so on. Bring them back here as soon as you put the chain on the ring, okay?" 

After that, everyone left. Tsuna arrived first at Arlo's house. 

"Hello." Tsuna smiled when Arlo answered the door. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have very important news, may I come in?" 

"Yes, of course." Arlo stepped aside to let Tsuna in. "What is this news?" 

"You know this ring?" Tsuna held up a picture of the Mare Ring of Sky. 

"It's right here." Arlo held up his hand. 

"It has more power than you could ever imagine. Wrap this chain around it, or a mafia family called the Milefiore will find you." 

"A mafia family? You've gotta be kidding me?" 

"I'm not. Please, just put on the chain, then you can ask all the questions you want." 

"Alright." Arlo answered as he wrapped the chain around the ring. 

"I am the boss of the Vongola Family. We're not your average mafia family. We're the good guys. The Milefiore is trying to take over the world. I know it sounds cliché, but with the tri-ni-set, they can. The Mare Rings, like the one you have, are one third of the tri-ni-set. Our Vongola Rings are the second third. The final third is the Arcobaleno pacifiers. If we don't leave now, there's a large chance the Milefiore will be on their way." 

"I'm just supposed to go with you even though I just met you!? No way, man!" 

"Listen, Byakuran himself could possibly be on his way. He wants that ring so much he's willing to kill for it. So you can either come with me or be killed by him. Your choice." 

"There's nobody coming. The only danger to me is you." 

"I'm sorry about this." Tsuna said as he loaded his dart gun with a tranquiliser bullet. As he took the shot, he said "I'm not going to let you die."

Meanwhile, Lambo found the house of the man he was supposed to rescue. His name was Akashi Hanamori 

"Mr. Hanamori," Lambo knocked on the door. 

"Coming!" A voice called, and then opened the door soon after. 

"Hey, I'm Lambo, and you're in big trouble. I can help, but you've got to trust me and let me in." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Wrap this around the green winged ring you got." 

"How did you know I have that ring?" 

"A friend of mine gave it to you. You probably didn't see him. Just, please trust me and wrap that around the ring." 

Akashi did as he was asked. 

"Alright, now we've got to get out of here. Those rings emit a signal that can be picked up on special radars. You're lucky you haven't been found out yet. If you want to live, come with me." Lambo said as he started to walk away.

"Who are you!? What does this ring do!? Where do you want me to go?" 

"Lambo, I'll explain on the way, and to our base." Lambo answered without looking back. "I get that you don't trust me. We just met, it's only natural. But that thing on your finger, it's the farthest thing from natural. If you don't come with me, other guys with rings will use their power to kill you and take yours." 

"What the hell? I'm not going anywhere!" 

"You really should follow me before the bad guys come. We're the good guys here, okay? Trust me. Take a leap of faith!" 

"You don't exactly seem like a good guy. You've got horns, for shit's sake!" 

"Over there!" A Milefiore guard said. They shot some storm flames at Akashi's house. 

"Akashi, time to go, they're here!" Lambo grabbed his arm and started running. 

"But I--" 

"Duck!" Lambo yelled. They dodged an electric flame. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" 

"THE REASON YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO ME! BUT, NOOOOOO! YOU JUST HAD TO ASK A MILLION AND ONE QUESTIONS AND DECIDE I'M SCARY!" 

Akashi finally decided to follow Lambo willingly. They managed to make it to the hideout safe and unnoticed after losing the Milefiore. 

The next person to arrive at their destination was Yamamoto. 

"Yo!" Yamamoto smiled as a girl opened the door. "Layla, right?" 

"Yeah, I'm Layla." She smiled. 

"I'm Yamamoto. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand, and Layla shook it. In one swift motion, he wrapped the Mammon chain around the ring without Layla noticing. 

"I actually have something to talk to you about, would you like to take a walk with me?" 

Layla was hesitant. But, she decided to walk with Yamamoto. He was the kindest and sweetest looking of the guardians. There was only one scary thing about him, and that was the small scar on his chin. Yamamoto droned on and on about his life, trying to eat up time. He was leading her directly to the hideout, and after they were in, he would tell her everything. 

"Where are we? This is getting scary." Layla said. They were close to the hideout now. Yamamoto had to think of something. 

"We're actually doing a kind of loop. If we just go around this corner here, we'll be back on the street, and back on the way to your house." 

"Really? And what was that important thing you wanted to talk to me about?" 

"It's actually about that ring on your finger. It's nice, isn't it? A pretty aqua blue." 

"Yeah, it's gorgeous. But what about it?" 

"A friend of mine left it at your house last night. It's part of a collection, actually. Yours is known as the Mare Ring of Rain. Hence the blue colour. There's the ring of storm, sky, cloud, thunder, mist, and sun." 

That was when they arrived at alleyway to the hideout. 

"Um, this seems like a dead end." Layla noticed. 

"It's not. There's a door at the end of it. We're going to go through it." 

Layla stopped in her tracks. 

"I want to go home! But you're not taking me there, are you?" 

"It's not safe there. Your ring was tracked there. Luckily, I got to you first. If you can just walk through that door, you'll be safe, and you can ask all the questions you like. Please trust me." 

"I don't even know you!" 

"I know how it looks. But you took a walk with me for a reason. You can sense that I'm a good person, right?" 

"I did think so before, but now I'm not so sure."

"It's only because you don't understand. And I can explain everything once you're safe. You're not the only one with a ring like that. As I said, there are seven of them. And others just like you, completely in the dark about everything, are through that door. Right now, they're having everything explained to them, and their worries are melting away." 

"How do I know you're not lying?" 

"Oi! Yamamoto!" Ryohei called. He brought a man with him. "This is Daiki, the holder of the Mare Ring of Sun!" 

"And this is Layla, bearer of the Mare Ring of Rain." 

"What the hell is going on, Ryohei!? You said we were going to your gym?" 

"Yep, it's just through those doors!"

"The gym is the safe place?" Layla scowled at me. 

"The safe place is a hideout for our family. It includes a gym. A few gyms, actually." 

"Hey, Daiki." Layla said. "I'm Layla. Do you know what's going on here?" 

"I'm going to train with Sasagawa Ryohei, boxing champion! I'm so siked, he's my hero!" 

"See?" Yamamoto smiled. 

"Is he really a boxing champion?" 

"Absolutely! Look him up on google." 

Layla pulled out her phone and found Ryohei on the internet. 

"Alright. I'll come in. But I have pepper spray in my purse. Don't make me use it, Yamamoto." 

"I promise, you won't have any reason to. Thank you for trusting me, Layla. I'll explain everything to you once we get in there." 

And with that, Yamamoto and Ryohei had succeeded in bringing their assigned people in. 

Now, I believe the most interesting of the round-ups was Hibari. I imagined this going one of two ways. Hibari didn't do anything, he just let the girl he was supposed to bring in be killed by the Milefiore. Or he would kidnap her because explaining everything was too much trouble. Luckily for Kosaki, he chose the later. And normally, kidnapping wouldn't be lucky. But compared to death, anything is. 

Mukuro made an elaborate illusion to bring in the boy he was assigned to. He lured Reiji to the base without Reiji even knowing it was the base. 

Finally, we had Gokudera. His assignment was to bring Maria to the base safely. But when he found her house, she was already under attack. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Gokudera heard a girl scream. He immediately started running toward the voice. 

"Give us the Mare Ring." 

"I have no clue what you're talking about! I'm not the jewlery type." Maria frowned. "Now leave me alone!" 

Maria had hidden the ring under one of her floorboards. The only way the Milefiore would find it was by tearing her house apart. She wasn't going to let that happen. 

"Seriously, just fly away with your weird purple boots, dude. I don't have what you're looking for." 

"We're tracking the ring to this house." 

"Can you even track a ring?"

"Special rings, yes. Like the one that's somewhere here. Now tell us where it is!" 

"I don't have it, whatever it is! Your machinery must be malfunctioning!" 

"That never happens. I'll ask you one more ti--" 

And with that, a rocket bomb shot the Milefiore white spell member through the roof. 

"There's no time to explain, grab the ring and come with me, I'll take you to a safe place." 

"No way in hell! Who are you!?" 

"I'm with the Vongola! We're the good guys!" 

"Yeah, right!"  
"I just saved you, dumbass!" 

"Yeah, thanks for that!" She screamed angrily. "But you only did it because you want that ring thingy. I don't know what you're talking about." 

"It's here, we can track it! Just trust me, grab it, and let's go! We can keep you safe." 

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" 

"Look," Gokudera said as he shot another rocket bomb at another white spell. "these guys are going to kill you. We won't. That sounds like a pretty good deal to me." 

"And how do I know you're not lying?" 

"You don’t. But you can either stay here with all of these guys trying to kill you, or come with me. You've got a lot better chance since there's just one of me." 

"Finally, something that makes sense. Cover me, I'll grab it." 

"Alright." 

A minute later, Gokudera had defeated all the white spell in the area. But he knew more would be on their way. 

"Wrap this chain around the ring," Gokudera ordered. "It'll block the ring's radiation, they won't be able to track us." 

"You're trying to kidnap me! You don't want anyone to find me!" 

"PUT ON THE DAMNED CHAIN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" 

"No way!" 

"Fine then!" Gokudera yelled. He grabbed Maria's hand and ripped the ring off, then put the chain on himself. "I'm taking you to my family's base. That's the only place you'll be safe. They know your face now. If you don't stay hidden, they'll find you and kill you." 

"You're the one who's going to kill me!" 

"If I wanted to do that, I would've done it a lot sooner! Or, maybe I wouldn’t have saved you in the first place!" 

That shut Maria up. 

"Look, I'm sorry. This has just been… a rough day… You did save me, so thank you for that. Lead the way." 

"Okay." Gokudera finally calmed down and they started walking. "I'm sorry, too, by the way. I probably could've handled that better. The high stress of battle got to me." 

"Let's start over, then. I'm Maria." 

"Gokudera." He smiled and they shook hands. 

"What does that ring in your pocket do?" 

"It emits a flame. Yours is red, it emits the storm flame. There are six others, each with its own attribute. Storm has a destructive factor. Rain has a tranquility factor." 

Gokudera continued explaining for the remainder of the walk to the base. Normally, people wouldn't believe something like this. But because Maria just had storm flames shot at her, she was willing to believe Gokudera. 

Everyone was waiting for them in the room. The new Mare Ring holders all had a million and one questions. Everyone except Hibari and Mukuro were answering questions. Once Gokudera and Maria arrived, Tsuna gave a big long explanation. 

"What do you mean we have to stay here!?" Akashi exclaimed. 

"Where the hell even are we?" Reiji continued. 

"Please calm down, we--" 

"How are we supposed to be calm!? We're being hunted by someone with the power to take over the world!" 

"He doesn't have that power yet. Not until he has the Vongola and Mare rings as well as the pacifires. The Vongola rings are destroyed and you all have the Mare rings. As for the pacifires, they'd have to pry it out of the arcobaleno's cold, dead hands. And nobody can kill an arcobaleno." Gokudera explained. 

"So then if he can't do anything, why can't we go home?" Layla asked. 

"Because he's got an army pretty much." Ryohei answered. "And you guys haven't learned how to use boxes and rings to defend yourselves yet. Once we train you, and we take care of this army, all will be well with the world, and you can all go home. Until then, help us out. This is your world too."

"So, what? We get trained, defeat an army, just like that?" Kosaki asked. 

"We're not saying it'll be easy. We're saying it's gotta be done." Tsuna said. 

"You were all chosen for a reason. We received our Vongola rings the same way, randomly in the middle of the night." Gokudera noted. "We're going to start training now. Maria, you ready?" 

"Ready. I actually can't wait to kick the Milefiore's ass! You should've said something about fighting sooner!" Maria smiled as she left with Gokudera. 

"Yare, yare." Lambo sighed. He couldn't believe someone was actually excited about this life. "Akashi, let's go." 

Akashi nervously followed Lambo. He was normally more of the brains, not brawn type. Hopefully that would come in handy. 

Hibari didn't say a word, he just left and Kosaki followed angrily. "What the hell is your problem!?" 

"Right this way, Reiji." Mukuro said as he left. 

"I'm so gonna regret this." Reiji sighed and followed his new teacher. 

"Let's go train, sensei!" Daiki exclaimed. 

"Alright!" Ryohei smiled. He was pretty stoked, too. 

"We should start, too, Arlo." 

"Alright." Arlo agreed and followed Tsuna out.


End file.
